emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Lindsay Williams
Lindsay Williams '''was a storyliner, writer and story editor for Emmerdale from 2003 to 2011, penning '''84 episodes. She has also worked on Eastenders. Episodes written by Lindsay Williams 2000s 2004 (6 episodes) * Episode 3816 (12th August 2004) * Episode 3830 (29th August 2004) * Episode 3873 (18th October 2004) * Episode 3887 (3rd November 2004) * Episode 3907 (26th November 2004) * Episode 3933 (28th December 2004) 2005 (11 episodes) * Episode 3952 (18th January 2005) * Episode 3986 (28th February 2005) * Episode 4012 (31st March 2005) * Episode 4039 (2nd May 2005) * Episode 4091 (5th July 2005) * Episode 4108 (25th July 2005) * Episode 4109 (26th July 2005) * Episode 4151 (14th September 2005) * Episode 4166 (30th September 2005) * Episode 4217 (28th November 2005) * Episode 4235 (19th December 2005) 2006 (15 episodes) * Episode 4258 (13th January 2006) * Episode 4288 (17th February 2006) * Episode 4289 (19th February 2006) * Episode 4306 (10th March 2006) * Episode 4341 (20th April 2006) * Episode 4354 (5th May 2006) * Episode 4387 (13th June 2006) * Episode 4402 (5th July 2006) * Episode 4425 (31st July 2006) * Episode 4426 (1st August 2006) * Episode 4492 (15th October 2006) * Episode 4493 (16th October 2006) * Episode 4522 (20th November 2006) * Episode 4555 (26th December 2006) * Episode 4556 (27th December 2006) 2007 (11 episodes) * Episode 4575 (18th January 2007) * Episode 4612 (1st March 2007) * Episode 4623 (14th March 2007) * Episode 4688/4689 (29th May 2007) (co-written with Chris Thompson) * Episode 4710 (22nd June 2007) * Episode 4711 (24th June 2007) * Episode 4736 (23rd July 2007) * Episode 4737 (24th July 2007) * Episode 4749 (7th August 2007) * Episode 4776 (9th September 2007) * Episode 4868/4869 (25th December 2007) 2008 (13 episodes) * Episode 4885 (14th January 2008) * Episode 4909 (11th February 2008) * Episode 4929 (5th March 2008) * Episode 4966 (18th April 2008) * Episode 4969 (23rd April 2008) * Episode 5011 (13th June 2008) * Episode 5036 (14th July 2008) * Episode 5042 (21st July 2008) * Episode 5077 (29th August 2008) * Episode 5102 (29th September 2008) * Episode 5138 (10th November 2008) * Episode 5160 (4th December 2008) * Episode 5161 (5th December 2008) 2009 (12 episodes) * Episode 5191 (8th January 2009) * Episode 5199 (19th January 2009) * Episode 5220 (11th February 2009) * Episode 5221 (12th February 2009) * Episode 5306 (27th May 2009) * Episode 5330 (24th June 2009) * Episode 5359 (29th July 2009) * Episode 5365 (5th August 2009) * Episode 5407 (23rd September 2009) * Episode 5441 (30th October 2009) * Episode 5472 (7th December 2009) * Episode 5478 (14th December 2009) 2010s 2010 (11 episodes) * Episode 5516 (27th January 2010) * Episode 5521 (2nd February 2010) * Episode 5546 (3rd March 2010) * Episode 5615 (21st May 2010) * Episode 5621 (28th May 2010) * Episode 5647 (5th July 2010) * Episode 5673 (4th August 2010) * Episode 5706 (10th September 2010) * Episode 5726 (5th October 2010) * Episode 5768 (19th November 2010) * Episode 5795 (22nd December 2010) 2011 (5 episodes) * Episode 5833 (2nd February 2011) * Episode 5862 (8th March 2011) * Episode 5893 (13th April 2011) * Episode 5936 (2nd June 2011) * Episode 5950 (20th June 2011) Category:Emmerdale crew Category:Emmerdale storyliners Category:Emmerdale writers Category:Emmerdale story editors